Have you seen my Heart?
by Ripplerose
Summary: Ikuto has left to search for his father. But what happens when he finds out that the girl he is in love with, has disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note**: **Heyy everyone! I doubt many people will read this, but if you do, thanks so much! This is just a one-shot that I made for Shugo Chara! (I'm newly obsessed with this anime) I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue it and make it a story. Let me know what you think! I'm counting on you! So kick back, grab some hot cocoa or (if its summer for you like it is for me) lemonade and enjoy! ~Ripple

**Have you seen my heart?**

Ikuto was tired. He'd been walking all day. Looking for his father was easier said than done. Sitting on a bench in front of a TV store, he began to drift off to sleep.

"Ikuto!" The voice was loud and obnoxiously familiar. Groaning slightly Ikuto opened one eye to see his Guardian Character- Yoru. The small cat-like guardian was licking his paws and then shot a steely look at his owner.

Ikuto extended a slim finger to his guardian. Yoru stared at it curiously. And suddenly he received a flick in the face by said finger.

"OUCH! Ikuto what was that for?" The cat yelped rubbing his whiskers.

"Didn't I tell you not to wake me up?" The teen spoke quietly, closing his eyes again. Sleep was just about to engulf him once again when he heard Yoru's voice again.

"What're _they_ doing on TV?" Sighing, Ikuto opened his eyes again. _Oh well, sleep is overrated. _He thought.

"Ikuto, you've gotta see this!" Yoru called. His tiny face was pressed up against the glass of the TV store, purple eyes as big as saucers.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto yawned. "If it's another fish commercial I swear I'll leave you here."

"It's the Guardians!" The name of the Seiyo Academy defenders piqued Ikuto's interest. "Ikuto, the Guardians are on TV!" Sitting up Ikuto trotted up and listened to the news caster. The anchor was a young woman in her mid-20s with red hair as curly as a sheep's. Sitting next to her on the news set, were the Guardians.

"We are here to report the disappearance of a young girl from Seiyo Academy. She is a middle schooler with these children here." The anchor spoke gesturing to the kids.

On the far right was a kid in a blue plaid cape. He wore matching navy pants. He was Asian with wide dark eyes, and a worried face. Ikuto recognized him as the "Jack's Chair" of the Guardians group. The girl next to him was short with brown hair in pig-tails. She looked to be no older than a 5th grader. Her light brown eyes were tearful. She wore a red cape and skirt. She was the "Ace's Chair". Sitting in the seat next to the small girl, was another girl. Her long wavy, dirty-blond hair was slightly mussed. Her brown-grey eyes were dark and impassive. She had a sort of "regal bearing". The "Queen's Chair" was her position. And beside the "Queen" was a boy. He was slightly handsome. His blond hair was short but ruffled as if he hadn't had a wink of sleep. His blue eyes were dull. There was a furrow in between his eyes as if he was in deep thought. Though he didn't look like it, this boy was the "King's Chair" of the Guardians. The boys wore the matching blue plaid capes and pants while the girls wore the red plaid capes and miniskirts. The Seiyo Guardians protected and looked out for the students of they're school. Ikuto was staring intently at the boy. Something was very very wrong.

"In this segment of the show, we are interviewing the friends of Hinamori Amu, a teenager from Seiyo Academy who has been missing for 1 week."

Ikuto felt a stab of pain in his heart. Amu was MISSING? For a whole week? _I was wondering if she'd just skipped out of this. She is a guardian after all. But Missing? That can't be right. _

"Hinamori Amu is a student at Seiyo Academy, as well as a guardian there. She disappeared last Thursday never returning to her suburban home. Her family is frantic. Here is a message the family has for they're child."

On screen, was a man with light brown spiky hair and muscular body. He had a camera hanging from his neck. Next to him sat his wife a woman with pinkish-brown hair and glasses. Her slim frame was shaking slightly. In her lap sat a toddler of about kindergarten age. Her brown hair was pulled into tiny pig tails. Her chubby face was confused and scared.

"Daddy, can Sis hear us?" She asked tugging on the man's sleeve.

"Hopefully Ami. Do you have anything to say to your sister?" Her mother asked, stroking her youngest daughter's head.

"Sis you gotta come home! Ran, Su, and Miki are all worried!" The girl blubbered. "I miss sissy too!" And then the toddler was sobbing into her mother's jacket. The parents both looked desperately out the television screen. Ikuto was rooted to the spot. Horror slowly creeped through his body. _She doesn't even have her Guardian Chara? _He thought pressing his palms to the glass of the window as if that could make the information he needed to hear come faster.

"Amu, if you can hear this, please come home. Or at least contact us! We're worried! Please come home!" The parents exclaimed in unison.

"Can we say something as well?" A calm mannered voice asked the anchor. The screen left the parent's tortured faces and returned to the news set. The voice belonged to the "Jack" otherwise known as Fujisaki Nageiko.

"Of course. The Amu's fellow guardians have something to say as well." The camera focused on Nageiko.

"Amu, I don't know where you are, I hope you are safe. Contact us, your family, Nikaidou or Utau as soon as you can! We are all worried, please just call us!" Desperation leaked out on the last word, seemingly infecting the other guardians. The next one to speak was the youngest guardian. Yaya-the "Ace".

"Amu-chi you're being so mean! You didn't even take Yaya with you!" The girl whimper-shouted. The "Queen" whose real name was Rima placed a calming hand on Yaya's shoulder. When she spoke, sadness tinged her words.

"Hinamori, you promised that no matter where you went, you would always come back. You have not kept that promise. I know something is definitely not right with you at the moment, because promises are very important to you. But this is one promise you must keep above all others. Return to us." The final words were not a plea, not a request, and most certainly not a hope. It was an order. The cold eyes behind the dirty blond mane proved it. Ikuto's blue eyes were still glued to the screen. What would the "King" say?

"Hinamori Amu, you are teenager, a Guardian, and a friend. Ordinarily you may be safe, but now we all know that is not the case. It is my dearest hope that you contact us or return home. Do you wish to see your family and friends in even more pain?" His blue eyes were large and pleading. "Amu, it doesn't matter where you are, or how you got there, or even why you left. Just please, _please _come back."

Ikuto inhaled deeply. Amu was missing. She didn't have Ran, Miki, or Su (her Guardian Chara). She had no friends with her as far as he could tell. She was gone. Fear threatened to overwhelm him for a second. Then, he backed away from the glass with a sharp shake of his head. He was going to find Amu.

"Ikuto?" Yoru asked tentatively, as his master began to walk briskly down the city streets.

"Yes Yoru?"

"Are we going to look for her?"

Ikuto didn't reply and continued to wander down the streets with his guardian in tow. As the sky darkened, Ikuto looked up to see the first flakes of snow fall from the smoky grey clouds.


	2. Chapter 2:Big Question

**The Big Question**

It was cold. That was the first thing Amu registered. As she felt a faint tingling all over her body, she tried to sit up, only to groan in pain when the whole world seemed to spin.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that. It would be best if you just took it easy for a little while." The voice was cold and seemed to make Amu shake in her black boots. Clutching her pounding head, the teen tried to recall what had happened.

_Where am I? _She asked herself glancing around carefully. From what she could see, she was in a warehouse of some kind. There were wooden crates all over the large room she was in and when she tried to move forward, she realized her hands were tied to a metal pole.

"Don't worry." The voice spoke, as if trying to sooth a child. "If all goes well we won't need you that long. Of course, that's assuming they don't want you for personal reasons as well as business." Coughing slightly Amu looked around herself frantically. Where were Ran, Miki, and Su?

"Ran? Miki? Su? Where are you guys?" She whispered hoarsely, trying desperately to find her captor. Then, she discovered a small speaker mounted on the cold stone wall. They weren't in the room with her. _Damn. Where are they? And what happened? I was just walking home from Nageiko's house. Then, the next thing I know I wake up here. Just how long have I been here? _

As if the person could hear her thoughts, the man spoke in his high-pitched mouse like voice. "You've been here about a week. You got injections for nutrition hence the reason you'er still alive." Amu felt a pang of panic. Her parents! How could they know where she was? They must be worried sick! And Ami, and the others! They'd all be miserable and frantic with worry about what happened to her! "Where are your Guardian Charas?" the man hissed. "What do you know about the organization of Easter? And, most importantly, I need you to tell me everything you know about Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto was annoyed. At himself, the city, and Amu. He was getting to the point where he was going to have to go back and ask Tadase what had happened. Biting back a snarl at the thought, Ikuto propped himself against the wall of a shed. This conveniently resided on the roof of the tallest building in the city. Ugh. This was getting him nowhere.

Groaning slightly, Ikuto pushed himself off the wall and began to jump from roof to roof using a Chara change. "Well Yoru, looks like it's time to pay the Kiddy King a visit."

"Now now Amu, you need to learn to cooperate better. I'm sure your fellow Guardians would want you to do the same. You must be such a handful at home and school." Amu gritted her teeth and said nothing. She lay on the hard floor of the warehouse, still tied to the pole. Her whole body felt numb, and her eyes watered in pain.

"I'll **never **tell anything to the likes of _you."_ Amu hissed through her teeth as she tried yet again to break free.

"My dear, you will. Whether you want to or not." The man's voice suggested that he was steadily losing patience. Amu hadn't even seen a shadow of her captor since she'd woken up. "Now, let's see what's inside that little head of yours!" Amu threw up the barricades of her mind that kept her from screaming when she was in pain.

"Why me?" She spit out angrily. "Why ME? I haven't done anything wrong! I've done my job as a Guardian, as the Joker! I've been good to my friends; all I wanted was to be my would-be-self. So I ask you this. WHY are you torturing ME?"

The cold laughter that followed sent shivers of fear up her spine. He was MOCKING her!

"You **will** tell me the **weaknesses** and **tactics** of the **Guardians** and **Ikuto Tsukiyomi**."

Each stressed word sent waves of agony through Amu's body. She could feel the walls around her mind crumbling. This hurt. A lot. With a last shriek of either pain or defiance, she succumbed to the sea of darkness and drifted gratefully towards unconsciousness.

"Hey everybody!" Yaya's voice fell on deaf ears. Nageiko and Kukaui were going over a map of the city carefully, while Rima was checking messages on her phone, flicking so fast there was no way she was actually reading them. Tadase was gazing up through the glass dome of the "Royal Garden". The neatly kept grounds were covered in tons of different exotic flowers. Tadase picked one flower, a small violet and twirled its stem in between his fingers. Self-hatred directed his thoughts as he stared into space. Kukuai-the former "Jack's Chair" was pointing animatedly at a spot on the map, seemingly arguing with Nageiko about something. All this, was what welcomed Ikuto as he slipped through the hole in the top of the dome and landed on a wall. No one seemed to notice, not even Tadase.

"Any messages Rima?" Nageiko asked hopefully. The small girl shook her head, kneeling sadly on her chair making her look even more doll-like. For once, she didn't have it in her to argue with Nageiko. Deciding to see how far he could get without detection, Ikuto trotted up silently to where the two "Jacks" had gone back to disputing over the map. Standing right behind Kukuai, Ikuto pointed to a spot in the center of the city.

"Have you tried there?" He asked calmly.

The commotion that had been taking place, immediately gave way to silence as the Guardians all looked up to see the new arrival.

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase jumped from his chair and stared in astonishment at the boy with the violin strapped to his back. "What are you doing here?"

Giving his close friend a strange look, Ikuto gave the group a once over. Nageiko was looking right back at him, with curious dark eyes. Yaya was turning red in the face because she'd thought she'd trained enough that she would have noticed Ikuto before everyone else. Kukuai was smiling like a maniac but his light brown eyes were still sad as if he really did miss the training he'd given the "Joker". Rima eyed Ikuto suspiciously and Tadase's eyes, though had gleams of curiosity, also were filled to the brim with worry. It was clear he was going out of his mind looking for Amu.

Seeming to ignore the reaction to his arrival, Ikuto pointed yet again at the map.

"Like I said; have you checked there yet?"

"Yes, we also checked these places." Nageiko gestured to several other places on the map, including the building site where Ikuto had first met Amu, and the park where upon various incidences had occurred. The Guardians seemed to welcome any chance of finding they're missing companion. One more searcher would only help the cause right? Especially if that searcher knew the city streets as well as Ikuto did.

"Why are you here?"

"How can you help?"

"Have you seen her?"

Ikuto was bombarded by questions before he could blink. The last one was so quiet, he almost missed it entirely.

"How did you know she was gone?" As soon as she spoke the words, Rima looked up from the glass table in front of her and into Ikuto's sapphire eyes. "How did you know? Do you know where she is? What are you here for?" The cold glare of her eyes shocked Ikuto. He hadn't realized the tiny teen could put so much force and anger into a few sentences.

"I saw an interview on TV, no, and to help look." He smirked slightly. Rima just continued to glare.

"What do you plan to do to help? Search like everyone else? Hasn't it occurred to you that the reason she's gone is because of you?" This shocked Ikuto. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"It's. You're. Fault." She spoke punctuating each word with a glare. "Did you think she wouldn't miss you?" Ikuto stared.

_Why would she miss me? I mean yeah, I comfort her from time to time. And yes she likes it when I play the violin, but MISS me? I haven't been gone THAT long have I? _


	3. Chapter 3:Dreams of pain

**Author's Note:** _I_'_M so so sorry! *bows Tohru Honda style* (see fruits basket) I apologize for being MIA for so long. Basically I had major writer's block, and a huge stressful schedule. I still have a stressful schedule (freshmen year baby!) but I will hopefully be able to update more frequently. Again, SO SORRY. Please bear with me ok? And if you have any comments or suggestions, please review. They are always appreciated. Thanks so much!_

_~Ri_

**Chapter 3: Dreams of pain**

_**(Ikuto-1**__**st**__** Person P.O.V)**_

"What do you mean it's my fault?" I stared in shock at Rima as if she'd just said that the sky was polka-dotted.

"You left her!" Rima shouted, her anger seeping through the carefully neutral exterior she'd built. "She was depressed, and sad and lonely!" Tadase seemed to shrink as the words spilled from his friend's lips. He obviously had known what was going on.

"She was depressed? But she has you guys, and Tadase and her family!" I almost said feeling desperate. It couldn't be _my_ fault that Amu was gone right? Please God, let her be ok…

"Alright, Rima this is helping nothing." Nageiko's tone was calm and gentle but rung with finality. This argument would not continue. With a scalding glare, Rima turned her tiny back to me and picked up her cell phone again, desperately hoping for a message from the one person we all knew would not leave one.

Deciding now was a good time to figure out battle plans; I walked over to Kukuai and nudged him. He showed me the places they hadn't had a chance to look yet. I decided that I'd take those places and some other ones that they had yet to think of. Since the Guardians were still in school they had to live through the torment while I was a free cat. With a nod to all of them except Rima, I leaped out the ceiling hole and headed to the park.

_**(Amu-1**__**st**__** Person P.O.V)**_

The pain was getting worse each day. I have no idea how long I'd been missing and to be honest, it was one of the farthest things from my mind. I was just concentrating on the walls that guarded my sanity. I'd kill to be able to see my friends and Charas. What if they didn't even realize I was gone? As if reading my mind again, which he had an annoying habit of doing, the devil man himself spoke. It was sometimes him, sometimes it was a woman. Both are soulless monsters anyway so it doesn't make much of a difference. Except the woman lets me eat sometimes, the man doesn't. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I made a promise to myself and to Ikuto that I'd keep myself safe. And I NEVER break my promises. So I will find a way out of this. I have to.

_**(Ikuto-3**__**rd**__** Person P.O.V)**_

Ikuto sat on a small wooden bench by a white fountain in the park. To most people this was just a park. A place for playing, talking, and hanging out. But to him, this place held a special significance. This was the place that Amu first heard him play the violin. He could still remember her bright eyes and pink cheeks as she listened to the sorrowful melody coming from his instrument. It had been a soft almost peaceful moment. _But, _he shook head sadly, _that's all over and done with. No going back now. _He traced his steps through the park, looking everywhere he could think of. Eventually he began to feel wary and depressed.

"Yoru, we'll never find her at this rate." Yoru was surprised. Ikuto was often pessimistic but he had recently been open and positive. What had happened to that Ikuto?

"You can't give up-nya." The alley cat Chara encouraged. Deciding to just take a nap while he waited for the school to end, Ikuto climbed a tree and immediately passed out. Rolling his eyes at his master, Yoru curled up in Ikuto's navy locks, and soon fell asleep as well.

Amu had never been one to cry. She had always been disdainful of the princesses in Disney movies as they very rarely tried to think or fight for themselves. But even Amu had to admit, at this point, the best she could do was lift her head. She was too weak. Her thin hands were pale and scratched and seemed to be releasing some sort of pus from the wounds. Her right leg was broken; she had a concussion, a sprained wrist, and bruises from head to toe. In short, she was a mess. And they weren't done with her yet.

"Stubbornness will only prolong the experience." The man's voice held quiet amusement. Amu responded with a weak glare. "I'll let you sit and ponder our little proposition ok? But remember, eventually all you're little friends will end up here. Whether or not you cooperate. So just make the right choice and we can be more lenient on them when they get here."

"Not gonna happen." Amu choked out, punctuating every word with a devil's look.

"I think," The man spoke as he pulled a lever, "That in time you'll see it my way."

The sky was covered in smoky grey clouds. Lightning crashed, and in the distance, Ikuto could hear the rumbling of thunder. The city lights had dimmed to reveal a city doused in quiet. The silence that oozed from the tall buildings was slightly eerie, Ikuto decided. Deciding he'd better shelter from the now hard, almost painful drops of rain that seemed to sear his skin, he grabbed Yoru and the two fled for a cover. Safety appeared in a rather unlikely form. A huge dark office complex.

_I'll just hide myself here for a couple hours. Just until the rain stops. Then I'll keep looking. _Ikuto picked the lock on the gate that barred the complex from unwanted guests and slunk into the nearest warehouse. Just as he was about to doze off on top of some boxes, he heard a shriek. Jumping, his head whirled back and forth in shock. _What in the name of Vitali was that? _

Creeping through the rafters of the tall building, he listened for noises and heard another shout of pain that nearly knocked him off his precarious position on the ceiling beam, it was so loud. It had come from directly below him. Flattening himself on his belly, Ikuto stared down at the scene before him.

The room was cold and dark, small and cramped. A tall figure cast in shadow held up a deadly looking knife and then the next thing he knew Ikuto was hearing the sound of tearing flesh and screams of agony. Clenching his fists, Ikuto braced himself, ready to come to the aid of the suffering girl, whose screams were so anguished he felt as if his very heart was getting plucked. The shape of a young teen became visible in the small patch of moonlight streaming from a tiny skylight. Her pale brown eyes were wide with horror and pain. Her bright pink hair was sticking out in random places and her black and red plaid clothing was ripped in places that revealed cuts and bruises. A huge bleeding cut was scratched on her pale cheek. As she let out another agonized yell, Ikuto let out a yell.

"AMU!"

A loud car horn shattered the nightmare and Ikuto woke up, shaking and sweating. _Was it all just a dream? I really hope so._ Glancing out over the now awake and bustling city, Ikuto couldn't help but shiver. _Amu, wherever you are, please __**PLEASE**_ _be alright. _

**Author's Note: **_Thanks so much for reading! Favorite and review ok? By the way;__ Tomaso Antonio Vitali was a famous violinist from the late 16 to early 1700's. Just in case you wanted to know. Which I bet a lot of you didn't._


	4. Chapter 4:Losing Hope

**Chapter 4: Losing Hope**

** Tadase'sP.O.V**

I am a top student. I'm the "king" of the Guardians. I'm a popular boy among most girls at Seiyo School. I have a Guardian Chara named Kisekei. And I have never felt so utterly hopeless. My "older brother" of sorts is being more help than I am! I miss my Amu-chan. She was the so different than any other girl in the school. In the world even. And now, she was just gone. I couldn't believe it. How could she just vanish into thin air? Walking downtown to the Tokyo Police Department, he prayed there was some news, any news at all. _Please, a sign…anything. Just tell me where she is! _

"Excuse me, can I help you young man?" The clerk at the front desk was new apparently. I had visited the police every day since Amu had disappeared. Where on earth could she have gone? If Easter took her…I will NOT be responsible for my actions when I next see them.

"Yes, I'd like to see if there's any new information on the missing girl, Hinamori Amu." I internally begged for there to be new clues. But alas, all in vain.

"I'm sorry, there doesn't seem to be anything new." The clerk brushed a lock of her long brown hair back from her face. Fluttering her eyelashes at me, she asked me a question. "Are you related to the missing child?"

I pursed my lips. She was most certainly new.

"Yes she is as a matter of fact. She's my girl-friend." I may have spoken sharply, but I think I'm close to breaking down. She's been gone so long. What if she's been kidnapped? I'll never forgive myself if that's true!

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I hope she turns up soon." The clerk gave a sympathetic smile. I didn't want her pity. I wanted Amu. Nodding at her, I walked out the door.

"Thank you very much." I called over my shoulder. Soon I was outside in the street again. It had begun to pour, the rain hitting my white shirt and splattering it with ease. I didn't care. Ignoring the huge raindrops that threatened to stain my white button up t-shirt, I trotted back to the Guardian's Garden. I knew that there was no school today. But I needed some place to think. And this was the best I could think of. My home was fine, a tad smothering maybe. When I finally reached the greenhouse, I sat down in my usual spot and began to glance through the maps that we had left out on the glass table. X's were marked all over the map, showing the places we'd already checked. Where could she be? Then I heard a faint chuckle. Not even bothering to look up, I called out:

"Ikuto-niisan, please don't sneak in here. This is private property you know."

The cat boy, who was forever using unorthodox ways to enter places unnoticed, jumped down from a tree, and landed right in front of me.

"Any leads?" He asked. How forward. Usually, he would bother me for ages before getting around to the real reason he would "grace me with his presence."

"No. I just came from the Police. They have nothing new on her case. It's like she just vanished off the face of the earth." He frowned slightly, skimming his long pale fingers over a map.

"Where is the nearest shipping yard?" What an odd question. But that was Ikuto I guess…

"Here." I pointed to a spot on the map, staring at my older brother figure, puzzled. I was missing something again. "Why do you ask Ikuto-niisan?"

"Hm. No reason." His midnight eyes poured over the maps still strewn over the table, as if trying to memorize them. Then giving a satisfied nod, he gave me a smirk. "See you later Kiddy King." And then he vanished, disappearing as mysteriously as he'd come. That was just so HIM. With a sigh, I slumped back in my chair, staring up at the sky. I hated it when he called me that. Especially in front of Amu. It made me feel small and helpless. Like I was a child, and Ikuto was reassuring me. This bothered me. But not as much as my missing girlfriend. _Oh Amu-chan, _I thought, _Where are you? _

**Author's Note:**_ Heyyyy everyone! I know, it's been a while since I updated. And I KNOW this chapter is short and I'm REALLY Sorry! But I'm running low on ideas so I may just finish the story in the next chapter instead of dragging it out in hopes of other ideas coming to me. If you have any ideas let me know, otherwise I'll plan on just finishing it all in the next chapter. __ Thanks so much! _

_~Ri_


	5. Chapter 5:Find me

**Chapter 5: Find Me**

Author'sNote:_Yes,__I__KNOW__I__haven__'__t__updated__in__a__while,__and__I__'__m__sorry.__Freshmen__year__is__…__.interesting.__And__to__those__few__people__who__wanna__get__on__my__case,__YOU__try__having__a__seizure__in__the__middle__of__your__school__auditorium!__It__'__s__NOT__FUN.__But__yeah,__I__got__a__message__asking__for__me__to__drag__this__out,__while__most__of__you__just__want__me__to__end__it.__So__this__chapter__is__long__(sorry__to__that__one__person__who__wanted__it__longer)__but__next__chapter__is__the__really__big__one.__(And__hopefully__end).__So__please__bear__with__me.__Thanks__so__much!__By__the__way,__I__apologize__for__the__misspelling__of__Nagi__'__s__name.__I__'__ll__try__to__fix__that__if__I__can.__3_

_~Ri _

**Amu's P.O.V**

It hurt. There were no words to describe the pain. It was dark, and cold, and wet. Did I mention painful? Trying to sit up from the freezing stone floor, I let out a moan of pain. How could anything hurt this much? Glancing down to give myself the usual once over, I cringed. I had bruises and cuts all over my legs. My red plaid skirt had been ripped short and jagged. My Seiyo uniform shirt was shorn in ways even the cleverest stitching could not hope to make it right. The scars on my face were deep and stinging, but I turned the limb causing me the most discomfort. My wrist. It burned. It ached. It felt like fire was flowing through my veins there. Brilliant. Just brilliant. Now where was my tormentor, the arrogant, insolent little creep?

"Ah, Miss Hinamori. Have you thought anymore about my proposition?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear…I simply stared at the man in the shadows. He wasn't as tall as he seemed. Through the faint light shimmering from somewhere outside my "cage" I could make out a faint outline of a white pinstripe suit. Nice, expensive. Too bad it'll be covered in blood soon.

I lunged at the man, only to be yanked back my two tall men in matching black suits and shades. Geez, this is Tokyo Japan, not Stalin's Russia. These guys looked like the epitome of gangster backups. And I gotta say, if I hadn't hated them with all my guts I probably would've given them props on the style of glasses they wore. Jaguars, nice.

_C__'__mon__Amu,__focus.__Read__his__voice._I could always tell what kind of "punishment" he had in store for me based off his vocals. The softer his voice, the more painful the torture would be. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if he totally lost control and just killed me. Some nights when the pain and the sorrow would mix I would hope he'd kill me.

"Today Miss Amu, I think I'll just ask you politely. Tell me how the guardians operate."

I swear I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. But I just burst out laughing. I fell to the floor laughing on the stone, my ribs aching. Whether from the torture or the whooping laughs emanating from me. The Guardians protected student's rights, helped keep things peaceful. And of course we had our Charas but we only Chara transformed to defeat X eggs. How does this mean anything to this man? And why does he want to know about my friends and…Ikuto. It hurt to think his name. Shaking my head weakly, I tried to clear my thoughts. I couldn't afford to think about this now. Unfortunately the shaking of my head also made me keel over from dizziness and nausea.

"Do you wish to mock me Miss Hinamori?" The sickly voice murmured. I shut up immediately. As funny as it was, I don't think this guy would appreciate the humor.

Afraid to shake my head again, I simply stared at the menacing shadow the invisible man cast on the cold stone floor.

"Then, you will tell me all I need to know." The simpering voice turned deadly. I flinched ever so slightly, immediately regretting it. I couldn't let him know that he'd gotten to me. With a sigh, the shadow receded to nothing only stopping at an unseen door once, to call out to his guards.

"Make her suffer."

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

It was a crazy thought. I'm probably completely wrong. But how on earth could I NOT try to do this? I raced toward the only shipping yard, praying I wasn't too late. I saw a large gray shape on the horizon. Character Transformation with Yoru into Black Lynx had been a good idea. I could move much faster. I was now standing in the shadows of the forest, where the trees thinned out, the ground was now grey, dusty, devoid of life. The shipping yard looked more like a prison than a cargo hold. How convenient. Rolling my eyes at the possible irony, I slunk out of the trees and decided to send Yoru on a little recon.

"Hey Yoru."

"Yeah Ikuto-nya?"

"Feel like storming a castle?"

**Amu's P.O.V**

My life sucks. By now, what little I remember is not very pretty. Especially _him._ He left me without so much as a by or leave and he thinks that I won't care. _Or__maybe__he__knew__I__'__d__care.__He__wanted__to__hurt__me__on__purpose._Ugh. The thoughts swirling in my head chased each other in circles, only increasing the pain in my head. Goon 1 and 2 had finally stopped having "fun" when they heard a strange chime. Thank god for that. I think I had heard one of them say something about branding me. And I don't want to sound pessimistic but that doesn't sound very fun at all. Not that any of my treatment has been very pleasant. I needed to think of a escape plan. A way to get out of this wretched place. That's what _he_ would tell me. "Focus on yourself Amu!" That's what he always said.

Curling up in a ball against the stone wall, I fought back my tears. Those monsters had raked up all my painful memories with a horrid machine. They had used them against me. The worst part wasn't that those things had happened. It was that I wasn't sure what was real and what was not. And they made me remember _him._I began to sing to myself, trying to cheer myself up, bring out my radiance as Dia called it.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens"

I squinted my eyes breathing deeply still fighting the salt water in my bruised eyes.

"Brown paper packages tied up with string

These are a few of my favorite things." I released a sob. Covering my eyes, I heard yells coming from above me. They wanted information again. Well I wasn't going to give them anything. I felt something sear against my back but I was didn't feel the pain.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

Silver white winters that melt into springs" I was in a world of fog. I couldn't feel anything. And that scared me more than any of the torture techniques used before.

"Hand me the torch!" A voice cried through the mist. Again I felt a brief flash of pain. But I was too far gone to truly understand the agony.

"These are a few of my favorite things." Another flash and I sunk gratefully into the familiar ocean of blackness.

**Yoru's P.O.V **

Ikuto is a strange person. He wants to put so much on the line to save Amu. He says he doesn't care about her, just wishes that everyone would shut up and find her. Yet I know him better than anyone else. I am what he wishes to be after all. I know how he feels about her. Which is why, I'm clambering through these little cracks and crevices, looking for that familiar pink bob that always gives him such joy. I saw many men dressed similarly to the men from the old Easter Company. They all had matching suits and they're eyes were covered with shades. Two were walking back and forth in front of a door, while every now and then you could hear a short sound of scuffle then silence. Maybe…just maybe that could be where Amu was…

Out of the door came two more men dressed in the same identical suits as the ones on patrol. Except one of them had a large red stain on his right sleeve; a closer inspection confirmed it. It was blood. Oh no…I have to get back to Ikuto NOW.

"The prisoner is unconscious." The one with the bloody sleeve stared blankly as if he really couldn't care less.

"Wake her up." The one on patrol replied just as emotionless.

"We tried. Her pulse is weak. Tell the Master he hasn't got much longer if he wants information from this girl."

"Alright."

The two men who had left the room retreated toward one of the many other hallways. I had to get to Ikuto. If the prisoner is Amu, then we need to get her out. NOW.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Ikuto-nya!" I looked up from my drawing in the dirt. I had sketched out a rough plan of the fortress in the dried dirt, schematics of the whole thing.

"Yoru, what did you find out?" I was anxious. I really hoped that coming all the way out here had not been a crazy childish idea.

"I think I know where Amu is-nya!" My eyes which had been half open before flew wide and I stood up quickly.

*Inside the "fortress"*

"Which door Yoru?" I had snuck into this place easy enough. It may have been built to look like a fortress, but the gist of it was, it was still only a shipyard. It wasn't built to actually keep people out. It had been child's play to get inside. Dodging the massive amount of guards was another thing altogether. I was now in a large hall, crates surrounding me on all sides, only leaving room for doors and a little space around them.

"The one on the left-nya." Nodding, I pulled a cross that was sewn onto my school uniform, and used the edge to pick the lock on the door. Amazing. For such uptight security you'd think they'd have better locks. Holding my breath, I opened the door warily.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I was floating. On a cloud, surrounded by strange things. I then remembered something that I'd read in a book, something that my father had loved to say.

"Sometimes I believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast"

I had always thought it was a strange quote. As I sat on my little cloud, I began to see the purple sun fade. It was getting darker. No! I liked it here! Here it was quiet, peaceful. The gazebo which I now sat in seemed so familiar, its pillars coated in thick ivy. Why was it familiar? Then I heard a voice. It was quiet at first then getting louder. It was asking, _begging _for me. What could I do? The world I sat in got darker and darker. The gazebo bench beneath me disappeared and I was falling. I screamed. It was an unearthly, terrifying scream. And then my eyes flew open.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

_Oh god. No please god no. Not Amu, not now. Not now, please not now_. She laid spread eagle on the floor, blood blossoming on the front of the remains of her white shirt. Her legs and arms were covered in lacerations and the bruises on her face, including one on her right eye, were nasty shades of yellow and purple. I couldn't tell if she was breathing. For a split second I stood in the doorway and stared. Then, I dashed to her side. Lifting her wrist, which was also covered in painful looking scrapes, I felt desperately for a pulse. My body immediately relaxed. It was there. Very weak, but still there. Cradling Amu in my arms, I made my way towards the door. All the time I chanted to her, begged her, needing for her to wake up, to hear me.

"Amu, Amu please wake up, can you hear me? Please, just open your eyes. Please? Oh gods Amu, just hang on."

Her whole body was shaking. Then she let out a yelp, and her eyes flew open. I could feel her heart beat, weak but fast against my chest as I raced through the halls, back the way I'd come. I could hear guards now, behind us, cries of anger and alarm let me know they had discovered that Amu was no longer there. Her eyes, her honey orbs were full of fear and pain. Yet there was a tiny spark, a spark of recognition.

"Ik-u-to?" She managed to gasp. Relief was evident in my eyes. Another emotion was also there, a tingling feeling that had begun at my fingertips when she said my name. She remembered me. Then she seemed to hear the guards coming because she began to quake, seeming as if her entire body was internally screaming. Holding her tighter, I came to the rafter where I had first arrived. Character Changing with Yoru, I hopped up to the whole in the ceiling, praying we'd get somewhere safe in time. All of a sudden though, we were surrounded.

**Amu's P.O.V **

He was here. He was truly here. I didn't have enough energy to fight against his firm hold on me as he ran, and secretly, I didn't want to have him let go. Peering over his shoulder I could see the guards coming. No. They couldn't capture us. They would get me, kill me, and worse, they'd kill him! I don't know why but they have a weird fixation with him and the Guardians. I CAN'T let them kill him! I could feel my body shaking as I tried to get out of his arms. We were surrounded. I was not giving up without a fight. If I was going down, I was going down fighting. And I was fighting for him. For me. For both of us.

"Amu, what are you doing?" He hissed, trying to get a better grip on me as I clambered weakly out of his arms. Shaking off the initial pain of standing I faced the room full of guards. Even here on the rafters, there were men ready to shoot if we made a single move.

"If I give myself up will you let him go?" I managed to get out without stuttering in fear.

The looks in the men's eyes said "not a chance".

"No." A guard near the front with a blinking green light which I imagine had a transmitter on it. "He is also necessary. This only makes our job easier. We thought you were still in Cairo Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto's eyes widened a fraction. How had they known where he was? At this point it made no difference. Ikuto yanked me none to gently so his body was sheltering mine. I slid out from behind him despite his efforts and stood beside my friend. The guns raised. I closed my eyes.

_"__Sometimes I believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast"_

Six impossible things. I felt my chin tilt up. I gave a smirk at the guards. _**Six impossible things.**_

"Ikuto, six impossible things! Count them!" I spoke to him forcing the words out of my swelling lips. He gave me a look of total confusion.

"I can believe in six impossible things!" I called out to the men with arms, totally stunning them for a second. Reaching for a bar, I began to mutter to myself.

"One: Guardian Chara exist." I braced myself for the onslaught of bullets. Instead, the men rushed at us. Ikuto Chara changed, trying to protect me, while fighting off the devils. I was bashing people with the metal pole. "Two: I made friends with my worst enemy." A brief image of Utau flashed through my head as I used my pole as a vault and threw myself at three men, successfully knocking them out. Ikuto was still battling. He was trying to hold them back, while keeping an eye on me. Though I was battered, I was also determined. I was angry. And I was going to _win. _"Three: Traitors can be your friends." Kari had proved as much when he switched sides from Easter to the Guardians. "Four: Nikaidou actually loves Sanjo-san." Kari's sister and our teacher (both former Easter workers) were polar opposites, and deeply in love.

"Kill the girl if you must, but keep the boy alive!" The orders sounded out over loud speakers.

"Five: I can decide who I want to be." I grunted as I got punched in the side, causing me to wince in pain, but I retaliated with a swift jab to the man's pressure point, sending him to the ground immediately. Good old Nadeshiko. Who knew those acupuncture lessons would actually pay off?

Looking up, I finally realized the guards were all unconscious. Ikuto was surrounded by unmoving lumps in rumpled clothes. My savior was still in Black Lynx form, ready for anything. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy, and the next thing I knew, my world went black.

_**Author****'****s****Note:**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Well, it won't be for much longer, it's 11:25 pm here. But yeah, point still stands. I know I was late in updating, and I know that I need to update my other stories. BUT: For those of you who wanted longer chapters, and for Ikuto to find her, Ta-da! You're welcome. I think this story has one more chapter in it. :D I think I can pull it off don't you? So glad you guys have been bearing with me, and have been giving me amazing reviews. Love y'all! R&R! _

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_~Ri _


	6. Chapter 6:The most impossible thing

**Author****'****s****Note:**_Here __it __is __guys!__The __end __to __my __first __Amuto __story!__I __hope __you __like __it!_

** Chapter 6: The most impossible thing**

**Ikuto****'****s****P.O.V**

We were in a hospital. I had called Tadase as soon as we'd gotten out of that PLACE. He and the Guardians were checking out the rest of the cargo hold to make sure that no men were left, and that the police were on they're way. Meanwhile, here I was in the hospital waiting outside an operating room with 4 different nurses trying to flirt with me. I could have sat in a chair ten feet away. But I couldn't be this far from her. My back was to the wall of the operating room, ear pressed against it praying to hear something. Turns out that while I may have good ears, soundproofing means exactly what it says. I couldn't hear a thing. Except the stupid giggling of an intern right next to me.

"So is there someone in there that you know?" She tried to strike up a conversation with me. I was _not_ in the mood to talk. I turned to look at her, my midnight eyes flashing. She gulped, as if she'd been electrocuted from the emotions over flowing from my eyes.

"So sorry. That was insensitive of me." She stammered nervously, offering me one more pathetic attempt at a seductive smile before trotting off. Thank God. Yoru was now sitting on my shoulder.

"Hey Yoru." I spoke quietly. I was so quiet I was surprised even my feline Chara could hear.

"Yes Ikuto-nya?"

"You've gone in there right?" I jerked my head slightly toward the door of the operation room. He nodded his face unreadable. It was unusual for him to be so subdued.

"You'd tell me if-"I breathed deeply trying to battle back the pain of the question I was about to ask. "If she didn't make it, right?"

"Of course Ikuto-nya. But she will make it. You just have to believe it-nya." His stone face broke into a weak grin. I scratched his head slightly with one finger.

"Thanks Yoru, right as always." He purred slightly.

"Excuse me sir?" A young man with brown hair and blue eyes popped stuck his head out of the room. I recognized him as Amu's doctor. My breath caught in my throat. This was it.

"Yes?"

"The patient is alright. She made it through surgery remarkably well considering the state she was in. Her ribs have been patched up and she's being moved to a different ward now that she's out of immediate danger." I let out my breath slowly. _Thank__You._

"Thank you." I managed a weak smile. "Can I see her?" He looked thoughtful.

"Are you a family member?"

"Close family friend." He contemplated it for a few minutes.

"Well, usually we would wait until the family has been to see her, but since they have just been notified, and you _are_the one who found her, I think I can make an exception."

"Thank You."

"Of course."

**Amu's P.O.V **

Everything hurt. That's the first sensation I realized. Then my brain started to rationalize. Shouldn't I be dead? That amount of agony, torture and then me and Ikuto taking on all those men? Shouldn't I be dead? Then my mind stopped. Ikuto. Where's Ikuto?

My eyes flew open to face sapphire orbs. If my eyes hadn't been bruised from so many punches, I'm pretty sure they would've popped right out of my head in shock.

"Ikuto?" I tried to sit up, but felt a slight pressure on my shoulder, and I was back on the bed. White linen sheets surrounded me. I was plugged into a few different machines and to be honest I felt horrid. But he was here. Why was he here? My mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Amu, don't try to talk ok? Just relax." His voice, usually so calm and taunting was tight with worry.

"Why are _you_ here?" I admit I that was rude. But really? He just leaves me standing there in the amusement park, walking away from me, expecting me to be just fine. The nerve of some people! His eyes flickered and for a split second I thought I saw hurt in those eyes of his. Then it was gone. But his face was slightly pained.

"I'm here, for…a long list of reasons." He sighed, letting go of the hand I hadn't realized he'd been holding. I cursed myself for missing his warmth. I arched an eyebrow.

"If you rather I'd left, I've already called the rest of your Guardian friends. They'll be here as soon as they're done sorting out the kidnapping mess." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What on earth? Oh…the memories hit me out of nowhere. Getting pulled into a white van; separated from Miki, Sue, and Ran, the shipyard, the torture, and Ikuto. He was there! He…he saved me. I was so confused!

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I watched anxiously as a flood of emotions flew over her face. She finally settled on confusion.

"Why did you save me?" So she remembered what happened. And based off the guarded expression in her eyes, she was wary. Of what? She couldn't be afraid of me could she?

"Why do you think I saved you?" The speculation on her face was priceless. She still didn't believe!

"I can't think why. After all, you left to wander around Europe instead of staying here in Tokyo." Her voice was bitter. Had the Ice queen been right? Had she really missed me?

"Amu…" I trailed off. Trying to tell her how sorry I was, how relieved I was that she was safe, and how much I'd missed her. The bitterness in her eyes melted to show hurt.

"Thank you for saving me Ikuto. But please, just leave now." A sharp pang went through my heart. She wanted me to leave? It looked like she was going off in her own little world. "Just for now, I need to think. Just please leave."

I left the room, quietly closing the door. Then I slowly sank into a chair next to the room I'd just left, a potted plant next to me with its withering leaves reminding me of my own life. I was slowly wasting away. Amu…why did she hate me? I know I shouldn't have left her. But I couldn't leave her now, not even if I tried. Out of nowhere, I heard a loud shriek.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" the yell- the equivalent of a sonic boom nearly knocked me out of my chair. A blur of brown and red appeared in my vision, only to bang right into the door. With all that energy, it could only be the current Seiyo Ace: Yaya Yuki.

"Yaya, please keep it down. You don't want to disturb the other patients." A calm voice called as I looked up once more to see Nagihiko, the current Seiyo Guardian Jack. Yaya still sat on the ground in front of the door to Amu's room rubbing her head.

"But Yaya wants to see Amu-chi!" The little girl cried.

"And how does screaming accomplish that? If you get any louder they'll kick us out before we see her."

"It's alright Rima-chan. She understands, don't you Yaya?" Nagihiko shot the candy lover a sharp glance as the Queen of the Seiyo Guardians appeared from around the corner.

"She'd better. And how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Rima-chan?" The blond pixie snapped. I snorted. This was just so _normal._My laughter drew their attention to me.

"What are you doing here?" The ice queen shot at me. Ouch, no mercy there. I drew myself up slightly, literally rising to the challenge in her voice.

"If you must know, I was the one who found and saved her. Where's the Kiddy King I might add?"

"Hmph." Rima said nothing, just stared at me calculatingly before brushing past me into Amu's room, followed quickly by a rambunctious Yaya. Nagihiko turned to me.

"Thank you Ikuto-san." He spoke softly. "Thank you for saving her."

I nodded. "I still haven't gotten an answer to my previous question. Where's Tadase? His girlfriend is finally found, safe in a hospital right under his nose. Shouldn't he be here with roses and hugs?" Nagihiko flinched slightly.

"He's ah…taking care of the man who tortured Amu. The Master was his name. Apparently he wanted to know about how we can Chara Change and all about the embryo. But Amu wouldn't tell him anything. The ironic thing is," the Jack gave a bitter chuckle. "If he'd caught you Ikuto-san, he wouldn't have needed Amu anymore. The only reason he captured her in the first place was to force her to show him her Character Transformations." With a faint smile on his face again, the purple haired boy turned and walked into Amu's room to join his friends.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V **

When I walked into the room, I was shocked. Not only by the bruises, cuts and casts on Amu, but Rima. Her face was tender as she brushed Amu's tattered bubble gum hair. As I got closer, I could hear her singing soothingly. Yaya had her eyes closed peacefully, her hand clasped on one of Amu's pale ones.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
>it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold  
>but you sing to me over and over and over again"<em>

Rima's voice was quiet, and gentle as if she was singing to a child. Amu's eyes were still closed but a faint smile was on her face.

_"Sing to me the song of the stars  
>of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again<br>when it feels like my dreams are so far  
>sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again." <em>

The song trailed off as she noticed me. It was a sweet, gentle melody that startled me coming from such a cold girl's mouth. Her face which was usually a guarded cold façade had slipped and showed a vulnerable, scared little girl. She was worried for Amu. I reached over and grasped her hand in mine, rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles. A tear escaped from the ice queen's eye, and she squeezed my hand in hers, stroking Amu's tangled hair with her other. We stood like that, waiting for our friend to wake up.

**Tadase's P.O.V**

_They would suffer. _Those were the first words that jumped to my mind when I discovered that Amu had been found. By Ikuto of all people. So he really had known what he was doing when he asked where the nearest shipping yard was. Sighing, I turned toward the cowering man in the corner of the room. "The Master" was his alias. But truly, he was a coward, a shrew who hid behind money and armor. I disliked him strongly. I may not be big or strong, but I aspire to be. I want to be able to protect others; this was the dream that created Kiseki. The spiteful man began to beg for mercy. As if. I was going to enjoy this. He would regret hurting Amu. He would definitely regret it.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Ikuto?" The angelic voice called my name. Amu. Did she really want to see me? I braced myself for her anger once again.

"She wants to talk to you cat boy." Rima rolled her eyes as she trotted out of the room, Nagihiko behind her carrying a sleeping Yaya. Rima's cheeks seemed to be slightly pink, and Nagihiko's concerned looks thrown in her direction made me slightly suspicious. What had happened in there? Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and walked through the open door to Amu's room.

She looked better. That was the first thought that popped into my head. Her skin was still pale, but her color seemed to be coming back, and her matted pink hair was straight and looked as if it had recently been brushed. When I had first talked to her, Amu had seemed off, scared, and angry. Now, she just seemed peaceful. Her honey eyes followed me, as I went to stand beside her bed.

"Sorry I was so mean earlier." She offered me and apologetic smile. Oh god. If only she knew what her smiles did to me…

"It's alright." _Stay calm Ikuto. Keep your cool. _

"But its not!" She said indignantly. "It's not okay! You saved me, and I was rude and ungrateful to speak to you like that!"

"Amu-"

"No Ikuto let me finish. You found me, helped me, though you had no obligation to do so. And in return I said cruel things and hurt your feelings. That is NOT okay."

"Amu!" My shout finally broke through her tirade. "It's really ok." I gave a weak smile. "You had every reason to be mad, and scared. Especially because of me. I was a horrible friend for leaving you, and then taking so long to find you. Letting them torture you like that…I won't ever get those nightmares out of my head." I shuddered internally. I would never be able to look at myself ever again because of the pain I'd caused her.

"Ikuto, what were your impossible things?" Her question brought me out of my self-loathing.

"Huh?"

"Your six impossible things. I told you to think of six impossible things, they give you hope and strength. At least they did to me." She trailed off, listening to her heart monitor beep in the silence.

"You really want to know?" I asked her. Would she be surprised by mine?

"Yes." She nodded the affirmative.

"Well let's see. I believed in so many strange things. One: A person can be free as a cat, if only they dream it so." I smiled as I glanced affectionately at Yoru who sat on Amu's pillow licking his paws. "Two: I believed that dreams sometimes teach us more than experiences." I cringed slightly at the dream I'd had of Amu and her captor. My pink haired little friend continued to watch me patiently. "Four: I was amazed to believe that my sister could actually get over her brother complex." We both laughed at this for a moment. Utau would've killed me for saying it. But even as I spoke, she and Kukuai were probably dashing over here from the store they'd been having a ramen eating contest in. "Five: Sometimes doing what you think is the right thing hurts more than you think it will." By this, I was referring to leaving Amu at the amusement park. How was I to know she'd miss me? If I'd known, I wouldn't have stayed away so long.

"And number six?" She whispered quietly. I felt a wave of curiosity hit me.

"Wait a minute! You haven't told me what you're sixth impossible thing was." I spoke.

She blushed crimson and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that Amu-koi?" I teased, trying to hide my anxiety. If she told me hers, I would tell her mine. But only then. She took a deep breath and suddenly smiled.

"My sixth impossible thing was very strange, funny, and absolutely mad."

"So are most things in life." I shrugged and gave a hand gesture as if to say 'get on with it already'. "So what was it?"

"It was…It was that I fell in love with a perverted cat boy violinist." She whispered, hiding under her blankets.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I can't believe I just told him that. I know Tadase and I are no longer together, but it still felt weird saying it. And talk about embarrassing! As if he was going to love me back! I hid beneath my white sheets, praying for him to go away. But he just sat there. For a very long time. When he finally spoke, it startled me.

"Do you still want to know what my sixth impossible thing was?" He murmured. Lifting my headed from under the covers, I nodded slowly. His face held a slight trace of amusement on it.

"My sixth impossible thing was that I fell in love with a beautiful, funny, loving, smart, strawberry girl." He suddenly pulled me close, and I felt his heart beating next to mine. His breath tickled my neck and I felt a tingle go through my body. "Three guesses on who that girl is." He breathed.

"I don't suppose it's me?" I teased. He released me from the hug and kissed me softly on the lips.

"And if it is?" he asked quietly. I was sure I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, but when I blinked it was gone. I gave a small tinkling laugh.

"Then I guess that's okay." I curled up next to him on the bed; my face flushed a light pink as his smile made its way up his face. The two of us stayed like that for a very long time. Simply basking in each other's presence; enjoying the love emanating from us both. It felt good to be loved.

**Epilogue**

**Kukuai's P.O.V**

Though school just let out for the summer, everything feels like its just beginning. We all hung out at the beach, having fun and relaxing. Kari had come to visit and it seemed he was the only one who wasn't resilient to Yaya's pleading. So he was now currently helping her make a massive sand sculpture of Pepe. Though in my opinion, based off his glances in her direction, I don't think he minded all that much.

"C'mon Rima-chan, come swim!" Nagihiko had been trying to get Rima to come out from her massive yellow umbrella and play with the rest of them. She shook her head adamantly. With a sneaky smile, Nagihiko cupped his hands, filled them with water and tossed it at her, dousing her with the salt water.

"Oh!" Her gasp of shock set us all off.

"Nice one Nagi!" I shouted waving at my friend.

"That is IT Fujisaki! It is ON!" Rima raced towards the water, and the next thing we knew, she and Nagi were in a massive water fight, both of them laughing and ducking as they tried to avoid each other's water bombs.

Just a little ways down the beach, Ikuto and Amu were talking and smiling. They'd been dating for a month now and I had never seen two happier people. Without warning, Ikuto scooped Amu up and tossed her in the water, laughing hysterically. Amu stood up in the water and tackled him, the two of them wrestling until Ikuto held her tight against his chest. They both laughed before Ikuto gently kissed her lips and then they began to swim again.

Utau looked on from our perch on the cliff with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yo pop star, you ok?" I queried. She shot me a stunning smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just good to see my brother laughing like that." She stood up from where she'd been sitting, removing her black shades from her hair. Glancing down at the water below us, she gave me a devilish grin. "Bet I can make a bigger splash than you."

My competitiveness was immediately aroused. "Oh? And what would you being willing to bet on that?"

"I win, you're my servant for a day." She smirked. Well two could play at this game.

"Alright, but when I win, I'll be expecting a kiss!" I winked at her laughing at the stunned expression on her face. With a short huff, she took a running start and did a fabulous dive into the water below, making a large splash. When she came up for air, her face was smug.

"Beat that Soccer-boy!" She called, her nickname for me teasing me even more. I grinned. Backing up from the edge to get a running start I thought; yes, something's may seem like they're ending. But new things are just beginning.

"Cannonball!"

**Author****'****s****Note:**_Thanks __so __much __for __reading __everyone!__The __song __Rima __sings __is __called__ "__Only __Hope__" __by __Mandy __Moore(__It__'__s__from __the __movie__ "__A __Walk __to __Remember__"__)__And __as __an__anonymous __reader __pointed __out,__I __didn__'__t __clearly __reference__ "__Alice __in __Wonderland __2010__" __as __my __inspiration __for __the __six __impossible __things __from __last __chapter,__and __this __one.__I __hope __you __enjoyed __reading __this __story __as __much __as __I __did __writing __it!__Thanks __for __sticking __with __me,__I __love __all __of __you!_

_Until I write again!_

_~Ri 3_


End file.
